Travelin' Soldier
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: Song Fic. Kakashi's a soldier leaving for war and Iruka's a little waiter at a diner. all Iruka is waiting for is a letter reading a soldiers coming home, but tragedy strikes that will potentially leave the two separated for life...don't worry I made a happy ending in a sequel! promise you'll like the sequel ending it'll make you smile. (more inside)


I OWN NOTHING!

it's a song fic! now this is mostly fluff, but trust me the sequel (coming soon!) isn't so fluffy its actually a bit tart and lemony so heads up if you don't like citrus don't bother trying to read the up coming sequel!

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

Kakashi walked into the old road side diner, his silver hair looked disheveled and misplaced from the torment the wind had put it through. His scarf hid his young features and his steel blue eyes from any wandering stares. The lighting from the old dim lights inside made his eyes much darker looking. He couldn't help but squint from the rapidly shifting light. The diner was painted an antique white and the floors looked like a black and white checker board; the stools facing the bar were shiny and clean, the seats though well worn from many different occupants where still a bright red pleather.

When Kakashi had stepped into the diner many of the late night occupants had turned to him when the door slammed behind him. Wincing at the loud clatter it had made. Most people looked with gazes unreadable but some seemed to radiate pity for the small lithe soldier. Some looked at him with mild disgust like he was the walking dead. Looking away from the gazes Kakashi looked at a corner the farthest away from the group of truckers, and travelers he looked out of place. His camo jacket hugging his chest and pant legs and knees dusty, boots muddy with left over training field debris. Kakashi slunk into the back in an attempt to hide. He may be a soldier but that didn't mean he liked to be the center of attention. He glanced up when he heard the bell over the door ring and noticed a young couple leaving heading to their car and eventually to hit the road among their travels once more. Looking back down at the table he sighed in exhaustion.

"I have two eggs over easy, three slices of bacon and a side of hash browns?" the voice was soft and pleading and to a degree very tired sounding. Kakashi felt his eyes widen when he caught sight of the waiter. He was wearing black pants with a white button up shirt, a small thin banned brown leather watch graced his left wrist and a large teal ribbon pinned back the boys' hair. Toffee hair, mocha eyes, and caramel skin made the man too sweet to look at; the boy looked so pure and innocent and seemed so unhealthy like you'd gain twenty pounds just by gazing at him.

A hand went up into the air the designated plates were gently placed in front of the older man. The man grinned at the small frame in front of him as the boy smiled pleasantly back. The smaller framed male didn't seem to notice the lecherous look the older man gave him. "Anything else I can get you?" when the older male shook his head but kept his gaze focused to the retreating form Kakashi growled inwardly. Suddenly the form approached him and he stiffened his face reddening a little as he cast his gaze downwards to the menu once more, quickly trying to find what would satisfy him; his eye wandered over the sheet but never stayed long enough to read its contents making Kakashi slightly panicky and clumsy in his actions.

The tanned figured smiled but even Kakashi could see the force he put behind it in an attempt to grace every one with the same caring smile. "My name is Iruka, and I'll be your server. What can I start you off to drink?" Iruka set a small menu onto the table and pulled out a pad of paper and pen. Kakashi reddened even more when he focused on _his_ 'menu' he had in front of him and realized it was a paper place mat. He had been staring so 'intently' at a child's activity sheet with a crossword puzzle and word search.

Swallowing Kakashi nodded and grabbed the real menu. "Can I start with a cup of coffee?" his voice was weak but it carried in the barely occupied diner. The room seemed to still and all the clinking sounds of silverware hitting the plates in an attempt to gain food stopped, the sound of the small talk stopped as well and Kakashi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up defensively as if he knew he had made a mistake but knew not how to fix it.

Iruka's smile faltered and his hand holding the pen and pad of paper seemed to tense but then when his smile returned it seemed to have doubled in size and turned into an actual genuine smile that is before a gruff voice broke in.

"Trust me boy! The last thing you want is Iruka to make you coffee! If you think that a couple of cups will make you shit in a couple of hours, one cup of Iruka's stuff will have it shooting out both ends in minutes!" the voice laughed mockingly.

Iruka winced and looked away from Kakashi, said male looked at Iruka. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi ask softly mostly to himself. One eyebrow raised and the other going down as he was literally stumped at the knew information.

Iruka sighed and gave Kakashi a side long glance. "W-well you see I…I can't make real good coffee it's usually _very_ strong, almost too much so." His hand that gripped the pen traveled to the scar that Kakashi just then noticed was traveling across Iruka's nose. The pen scratched lightly at the scar in an attempt to ease the awkward moment. The chocolate eyes seemed to darken and almost looked upset as they gave a side long glance in the opposite direction of every one else.

Kakashi smiled then nodded "Mah!" Kakashi exclaimed knocking Iruka out of his reverie and making his eyes settle back to the silver haired male in curiosity for his out burst. "Fine, give me a cup filled half full with coffee and a cup of milk. The real stuff not that fake creamer. Then if you'll be so kind as to refill my sugar shaker Ill be fine!" Iruka looked at Kakashi like he'd sprouted two heads. Kakashi blinked then blinked again waiting for the tanned figure to say something.

Suddenly as if realizing he was staring Iruka closed his gaping mouth and nodded without writing it down he turned and walked back towards the back putting the pen and pad of paper in his apron while walking away.

Passing a waitress who smiled fondly at the other male, her hair dyed pink and though oddly enough if suited her Kakashi noticed with a sideways smile. Looking at Iruka she smiled then nodded in greeting. "Thanks for taking them Iruka, my breaks almost over."

Iruka nodded. "Not a problem, you shouldn't be on your feet so long anyhow." Iruka said dotingly. It was then that Kakashi noticed the bulge that gently tugged at the white shirt of the pink haired female. Immediately his gaze traveled to her hand and noticed no wedding band or even a tan line of a once present ring. He couldn't help the disapproving look he gave the girl. His eyes taking in every detail they could about the woman.

Suddenly a cup was slammed in front of Kakashi's face startling him he looked up at a glaring Iruka. Looking at the cup he noticed it was indeed only filled half full and very little was splashed out. He sighed for small blessings… wasting coffee was like his taboo. "I would appreciate it if you didn't look so disapprovingly at my friend _sir._" Iruka bit out, causing Kakashi to blush and keep his gaze down. "Now have you decided what you want or would you like more time?" Iruka forced another smiled as he placed a cup of milk in front of the silver haired male this time a little more gently so as not to spill the full glass of milk. Little did Kakashi know that spilt milk was always something for Iruka to cry about cause it was a mess if it got on the floor. Usually it made the floor waxy like and very slick-he would know he's fallen on his back-side many a times due to a little spilt milk. This forced smile though that Iruka was giving him was slightly scaring the soldier, forcing him away subconsciously.

Shyly Kakashi looked at the tanned boy his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "Kakashi, my name is Kakashi please…and yes please can I have a bowl of chili?"

Iruka looked at him then to Sakura who looked at him after hearing the conversation. She shrugged and Iruka sighed. "Si-Kakashi?" Iruka looked a little strange when he let the name roll off his tongue not used to saying names of the diners visitors. "It is three in the morning we started serving breakfast at midnight." Kakashi looked hurt but nodded before looking back at the menu, ready to find a breakfast meal that suited his liking. Iruka felt like he'd hurt the male by denying him his chili. "I suppose….it wouldn't hurt too much to make another _small_ batch of chili." Iruka looked away scratching at a slightly blushing pink scar.

Kakashi visibly seemed to perk up. "I would leave an awesome tip if you did that!" he smiled lowering his scarf and he couldn't help but notice the hitch in breath both Iruka and Sakura gave. The small amount of stubble that he hadn't shaved away that morning and the presents of long-slightly darker than his hair- eyelashes and with the almost feminine features, it wasn't hard to imagine why the stilled breath made the room seem to pause a moment in time.

Turning away Iruka went past the dwindling truckers and gasped before whirling around his hand grabbing his backside. "Quit that! I will not tell you again!" Iruka barked just barely withholding his snarl. His nose curled up slightly and his features seemed to contort lightly in barely withheld rage.

The trucker that had been given the breakfast platter just minutes ago looked at Iruka before laughing. "Ha! Boy, don't make me laugh like I would touch a fag like you! Your not even worthy enough to lick my dried cum off a filthy shit covered floor." The drunkard bellowed, grabbing Iruka's wrist harshly drawing the attention from the diners 8 other occupants as well as Sakura and Choza's (the cook) attention as well, to the two disputers. Iruka winced but frowned forget the trucker had a potty mouth, we plain out has the mouth of a sailor!

Iruka reddened feeling humiliated and filthy pulling at his wrist in an attempt to dislodge the grip whimpering when it tightened his knees buckling and he began to crouch in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Several people looked disgusted to hear that their waiter was gay. Standing and leaving their tables without paying for the bill or leaving a tip. Leaving their mess for Iruka to clean and pay for their bill. This day and age many disapproved of teen pregnancies but even more so of gay couples.

The remaining left Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Choza, and the grimy trucker. Sakura stood up from her chair, a pissed look on her face as she stormed over to the two; Choza had started to take off his apron off and leave behind the counter to come to the aid of _his_ waiter-

When Sakura reached their side she tried to pull the much larger man off of her old time friend. "We, at this diner don't take too kindly to people hurting our friends let alone other servers!" she bit out. He snarled at her and shoved her roughly at her shoulders sending her falling backwards with a surprised yelp, Iruka's yes bulged in horror; if Sakura landed so hard on her backside in could easily send her into labor. Kakashi who had also begun to approach just barely reach Sakura's side before she hit the ground and hurt herself or her unborn child. Kakashi's glare intensified and he barely suppressed a snarl. He may not condone premarital sex- within reason, premarital gay sex was a given, considering they aren't allowed to get married- besides guys can't get pregnant. Still he never under any circumstances would condone and he doesn't take to kindly on assaults on any expectant mother.

Looking at the name tag Kakashi stood the waitress up slowly and carefully with much ease. "Are you ok Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Looking back to the other males when the girl nodded Kakashi pulled away and approached the two, his nose and lip curled into a menacing snarl. Grabbing the trucker's wrist, Kakashi's thumb dug into his opponent's thick fore wrist, stabbing at his nerves sending a shockwave of pain. The trucker quickly released Iruka as his own knees buckled and they landed hard onto the floor, his free hand went to the slightly smaller arm in an attempt to remove the harsh grip." how dare you harm someone who has been nothing but nice to you this whole time, due solely to his sexuality? So what if he is? He isn't any less human. " suddenly Kakashi ducked a right hook and he released his grip on the trucker only to do a round house kick into the mans back sending him crashing into the counter, sending the dirty plates and dishes flying to the floor with a loud shattering noise. Grabbing the man's shirt he quickly strode to the door kicked it open and lifted the larger man over his shoulder before tossing him out into the street. Lucky for him that it was so early as to not have very much traffic and just so happen that there was none at that current moment. "Stay out! If I hear of you returning and causing trouble to _any_ of this diners' workers I will hunt you down and I know places and people who will cover up a murder on a whim, but for a soldier they would think it an honor. And besides who will believe a greasy trucker filth over a fourth generation soldier?" Kakashi snarled at the shocked and freaked out male. Shutting the door Kakashi looked at the three other occupants the cook Choza was knelt beside Iruka but all three had their gaze on the small silver haired body that stood before them. Kakashi flushed as he realized he had let his anger get the better of him. He looked away and blushed furiously.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Iruka whispered as Kakashi reached his side. His eyes cast downward so as not to catch the males gaze. Iruka was embarrassed, humiliated even and worst of all in front of an audience.

Kakashi grunted but offered his hand to the still kneeling male before gently smiling. "Hate people like that." He mumbled and Iruka blushed deeper before slowly taking the offered hand before him. Once Iruka stood before Kakashi; he gently but firmly twisted Iruka's hand, eyeing the angry red mark that was already starting to bruise. He felt new anger swell inside but didn't say anything before releasing the brunets hand and walking back to his table where he promptly prepared his coffee leaving two flustered servers and a stunned Manager/cook. Iruka let his gaze wander to his sore and hurting wrist. Frowning in despair as he tried to go over the many new ways he'd have to try and find in order to conceal the mark.

Before anyone knew the Diner went back to its slow pace of normalcy the mess cleaned and tables cleared away. Suddenly a loud clank of a cup landing on a table fallowed by a loud sigh lead to the three workers to eye the diners only other occupant. Kakashi smiled before raising his glass. "Please Iruka when you get a moment can I have another cup?" Iruka looked stunned not very many souls asked for another cup unless they where daring or drunk. Numbly Iruka nodded a 'yes' before picking up his wash cloth and went back into the back to retrieve the coffee.

"What are you playing at?" Sakura whispered looking at the soldier who'd been at the diner for almost two hours now. Kakashi looked at her but didn't respond as Iruka came back with the glass pot.

After pouring only half a cup Iruka turned to leave just as a hand shot out and caught his black apron. Looking at Kakashi with a curious gaze Kakashi blushed releasing the material. "Um…. I…. I was wondering if… you had a moment maybe you could sit and chat for a moment? I'm feeling a little…low" Kakashi whispered almost feeling like his face was going to explode with how embarrassed he felt. Iruka looked uncertain almost afraid of what Kakashi had to say but numbly he nodded again and walked into the back.

"Choza! He asked me to sit with him! What should I do?! I don't even know what he wants!" Iruka almost screeched to his boss. As he ran to his side, eyes pleading the male for help.

Choza was an older male probably in his thirties, his face always clean and smooth his eye gentle and excepting. a round belly always making him the perfect jolly like character Somehow Choza didn't care about people and their differences unlike so many other people of their time. That's why he took in a single mother like Sakura, and a homosexual like Iruka but that didn't make him good at understanding their confusion in life. Sure a lot of people where cruel sometimes but that's what made them human but Choza had the ability to read a heart and he could tell a good person from a bad.

Looking at Kakashi he studied the man for a moment. Being a soldier made his son Choji automatically say he was a good person, but Choza knew different, too many a person where wolves in sheep clothing. Suddenly he noticed a glint something that if he hadn't been studying the male so closely he wouldn't have ever even thought it there. The steel blue eyes held sorrow and so much pain combined with… loneliness. Smiling a sad smile he looked to a still rambling Iruka then gently grabbed his arms, turning the young male to face him. "Go on an early break!" he exclaimed fondly to the tanned boy in front of him. "He needs something and that something can only be brought to him by a person like you!" Choza said ushering the waiter out of the back kitchen just as Sakura came in with a tub of dirty dishes and trash.

Watching Iruka walk past her she noticed he looked a little pale yet still somehow flushed a flattering shade of pink. Looking to Choza she cocked an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?" Choza grinned but shook his head as he went back to cleaning his grill.

Slowly Iruka sat down at the only occupied table in the diner. The seat felt cool to his backside and helped to relieve some of the hurting tense muscles. "Uh, Kakashi?" the male who seemed to be blushing and focusing on his cup of warm coffee looked up to meet deep dark brown eyes. His right eye brow rose as if asking 'what' so Iruka continued. "I really am curious why you are still here."

Kakashi laughed but nodded. "Maybe I'm still waiting on that bowl of chili?" Iruka froze his eyes widening to the size of saucers. He shot up and was about to rush into the kitchen but before he could leave the table with a mad blush he was caught by Kakashi. "Calm down…I am no longer hungry I am mostly full on coffee and milk." He smiled.

Iruka slowly nodded but sat down. The first few moments felt awkward as neither spoke to the other but for reasons unknown Iruka could feel that Kakashi was content with the companionable silence. Then one word leading to another and they were both talking small talk, questions that let them get to know the other better. Simple things like 'where are you from', 'how old are you', and things about each others parents. When thirty minutes passed and Iruka was needed back on the clock he smiled sadly at Kakashi. "I'm needed but if your willing to wait I'm off in an hour. I know a place where we can go."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay I think I'll need another cup then." As if to emphasize the fact he lifted his empty cup. Iruka nodded a grin creeping across his face. Turning away he headed to the back room at a slow relaxed and leisurely pace. Kakashi felt his smile fall when a sudden rumbling in his stomach caused an undeniable pressure in his gut. Quickly he stood and rushed away towards to the back room hand on his gut and his face contorted in slight pain.

Iruka emerged a real smile gracing his lips and not a forced one. His smile fell and he looked crestfallen when he saw the table Kakashi had previously been at. It was empty and again with no pay. Iruka felt tears prick his eyes and he tried to hold back a sniffle. _'What would make him any different than the others… who could ever hope to love me? I mean-' _Iruka was almost fully turned back to the kitchen before he stopped when the family bathroom door opened and a relieved looking Kakashi emerged.

Said male stopped when he caught sight of Iruka and he blushed. "Sorry 'bout that I had to relieve myself." Kakashi blushed as he scratched at the back of his head. Iruka smiled once more and nodded lifting the pot to see if Kakashi still wanted a cup. Sitting down Kakashi boldly moved his cup towards the edge of the table allowing Iruka to fill it half full once more.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* X*X*X*X

"So you really are alone?" The voice was soft and almost seemed to hold pity…almost.

Kakashi nodded watching as Iruka dangled his feet over the pier his bare toes dipping into the cool waters and his blank pant legs rolled up in attempts to keep them from getting wet, but in doing so exposing more smooth tanned skin to Kakashi's roaming eyes. "Yes, you see my mother died in birth and my father committed suicide shortly after his return from the war."

Iruka eyed Kakashi with mild surprise. "Which war?" his curiosity was peaked but he wished to tread carefully with this subject knowing it was probably a touchy one.

Kakashi sighed but smiled. "Korean War, it was 1952 he was pinned in a fox hole and was given strict orders to leave behind a couple of friends that were wounded. He refused even though it would save his own life. Slowly he removed his friends into a safe area away from gun fire. Sadly two of his three comrades died from their wounds but the ones that were not there and even the survivor blamed him for the small amount of territory they had loss in that battle. They disowned him and eventually he was sent home. " Kakashi's eyes darkened and a small growl escaped his throat before continuing. "the men he slept with, ate with, fought with…. They drove him to such an evil thing. They took my father away from a little boy who needed him more than anything."

Iruka couldn't help but notice the voice had started to grow dark and thick sounding like the silver haired males throat was swelling shut. Looking out onto the shore he sighed. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't be!" Came Kakashi's fast and sharp response causing Iruka's head to whip around and his breath caught when he saw Kakashi was mere inches away from his face. "He made his choice, besides if that incident hadn't happened then I wouldn't have been so driven to become a soldier myself and wound up meeting you." Kakashi smiled when he saw Iruka blush. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he grinned like a cat that caught a canary. Leaning in he pecked Iruka on the cheek and quickly pulled back. "besides I need someone to write home too. Would you be opted to be that someone maybe? I mean you probably already have a boyfriend but i-" Iruka cut him off by placing a chaste kiss on his still slightly open mouth before slowly pulling away with a bright blush.

Iruka blushed hard but slowly nodded. "I-I would really like that."

XoXoXoXoXo **3 weeks later** oXoXoXoXoXoX

Choza frowned at his friend. Iruka had been long awaiting the letter from the poor soldier from a month ago but yet still no letter had yet to show; his eyes were seemingly always puffy and tear stained. He had even begun to wonder himself to have finally judged a character wrong. When Iruka came back into the back kitchen Choza pulled him off to the side. "Iruka, move on my boy! Your too young for him, your too young to be waiting on the love of a travelin' soldier! Move on-"

Iruka seemed to glare at his old time friend. "Never! I promised him I'd wait! And I will. Our love will never end I'm sure of it. If it take a year I'll wait, if it take two then I'll just have to be patient. "

Choza frowned again his hand releasing their grasp on the tanned shoulders his face darkening in fear for the boy, he had fallen in love and he had fallen hard. "And if that boy never comes back?" Iruka shook his head smiled and left. Leaving the kitchen and Choza, to begin taking orders once more.

"Hey waiter turn the radio up! They're naming off the list of soldiers who were killed in this weeks bombing." Iruka crossed the room and stood before the old radio. His hand settled uneasily onto the knob before slowly turning the radio up, and tuning it in properly. His heart picked up speed and he could feel the anxiety rolling off him in waves as he slowly began to listen.

"-Sarutobi, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato, Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Shino Aburame, Gaara Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku-"

Iruka let the world fade he was horrified he hated hearing the listed names the only time he was happy was when they listed the letter of soldiers returning home, waiting ever so diligently for _his_ name to be called, and yet it never was.

The hours passed quickly and when 5pm came by he smiled. "-and a soldiers coming home! Genma shiranui, Raido Namiashi, Kotetsu Hagane-" the list continued, on and on and on. But never did the silver haired mans name get called. Iruka was grief stricken that night as he walked home. His hair was a disheveled mess, the ribbon normally holding it up broke halfway through his shift. He had a drunks barf all over his left shoe, and to top it off it was thundering and heat lightning was fast approaching his location.

Slowly trudging past his mail box, normally he would have rushed home in hopes of receiving a letter but today just didn't seem like any thing special. Just as he reached his door he stopped. His heart sped up and he whirled around and faced his mail box. Something was there he always had mail, but it never seemed to be the male he was waiting for, maybe today was the day, maybe. He rushed to the mail box, quickly lowering the door to the box he reached in and pulled out the envelopes. Flipping through them he nearly cried with joy and dashed inside to better lighting and rushed to open the letter gaining a paper cut in his haste.

The letter was from California it was small, the multiple sheets where hardly any larger than what Iruka used to take orders down on but it was almost too much for the tan boy. He sobbed as he gripped the letter tightly to his chest. "oh thank you, your alright!" he sobbed not afraid if the whole street heard him.

The next one didn't arrive for two more weeks but instead it had come from Vietnam, the paper was wrinkled and slightly tattered looking at the bottom from time upon time of being gripped and it also seemed like it may have been in a front pocket. It was dirty and coffee stained as well and Iruka had to wonder how long Kakashi hung onto the letter before mailing it to him.

The letter was little different from the last. It was sad to read how scared and or alone Kakashi felt, and Iruka lost count how many times the letters stated that he thought he may be in love with Iruka.

The end of the final note paper made Iruka's heart wrench. _'I'm scared, my sweet Iru; it's getting bad. My bunk mate was killed just hours ago. He was right next to me and no matter what I did, he wouldn't stop bleeding.' _Iruka paused when his eyes landed on the scarce spots that were almost perfect circles and they caused the paper to wrinkle and bubble up as if they had gotten wet. Then it occurred to Iruka and he felt tears spring to his eyes. Tears, they were Kakashi's tears. Gently Iruka hugged the paper to his chest as if to hug Kakashi himself. Then slowly he pulled the paper away from his chest and began to read once more. _'but it's okay, when it gets real bad and kinda rough over here I just think of us sitting together on that pier. I close my eyes and think of your beautiful smile; your deep chocolate eyes. How your feet dangled ever so gently from the boards and lightly dipping into the water it's almost enough to make me forget that I'm in a totally different world than you.' _Iruka could almost imagine Kakashi's hesitation in the last sentence before reading it out loud as if to reassure himself more than anyone else. _'Don't worry Iruka but it's so bad that this might be the last time I write you for awhile.' _

Iruka tried not to cry himself to sleep that night. All of Kakashi's letters safely tucked away beneath his pillow but no matter it was all in vain and the tears fell as he began the long hard wait till the next letter.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Iruka ignored the approaching band and racket from the football game, he had never liked the sport but some how here he was picking up trash at one of its games. But even he stopped when they announced for the lords prayer. He let his broom and dirt pan lean against a bleachers beam as he bowed his head. The prayer was painless enough and just as Iruka was about to grab for his broom once more they quickly moved on to the anthem. Iruka growled set his broom back down and put his hand over his heart and began to growl along to the song.

He normally wasn't so aggressive but he'd been anxious to get home he should be hearing from his Kakashi any day, it had been almost a whole month since his last letter. Finally Iruka grabbed the broom once the anthem was over and resumed sweeping intent on ignoring the loud voice over the speakers when he heard it.

A man's voice gruff and strained sounding and Iruka couldn't help but steal and glace through the space of the bleachers as he caught a glimpse at the white haired older male with tattoos on his face. "Folks I… I would like you all to bow your head one more time this evening, for a list of local Vietnam dead." Iruka gasped and dropped his broom and dust pan. His hands flew to his mouth as tears pricked his eyes and his head shook slowly in denial. "All of seventh infantry was killed earlier this week in an ambush, all military tags where recovered. The list goes as fallows. Kiba Inuzuka 18, Rock Lee 19, Shikamaru Nara 18, Guy Might 27, Neji Hyuga 19, Kakashi Hatake 22, and Shibi Aburame 26. Let us pray for their families-" for every name gasps where heard in the stands and soft sobs for their friends, all except Kakashi no one seemed care about the male all except Iruka.

Iruka wanted to scream his knees buckled and he sobbed long and hard his voice muffled by his hands and unheard past the booming ruckus from the no ongoing game. He left dropped everything and left most of the town had been disserted for the game so Iruka ran into very few people. And those who asked him what was wrong he just ran past them.

Finally getting home he threw himself onto his comforter curled up into a ball and screamed his sorrows away. Suddenly Iruka froze a hand gently brushed his cheek and then a sudden tug on the ribbon in his hair caused it to fall away leaving a drape of chocolate strands in Iruka's tear stained cheeks. Then Iruka knew for sure it was his heart returning to him. "oh Kakashi you fool, why'd you have to go and leave me like that? I promise Kakashi I wont hold the hand of another man I'll wait for that letter that says your coming home I promise I'll wait for you Kakashi."


End file.
